What You Do To Me (A Sabriel Story)
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: It's 5 months after the death of Gabriel and Sam is taking it a lot harder than he should. But surprise surprise! Gabriel is alive! Dean and Cas finally realise what they feel for each other and God revels himself! Bobby, Sam and Castiel are in danger! Will Dean and Gabriel put their differences aside to save their loved ones?
1. I Missed You

**What You Do To Me**

In Austin, Texas early hours of the morning Sam, The younger but taller Winchester has his usual green jacket on and his blue jeans with his boots and Ruby's knife and a machete in hand and Dean, The older but shorter Winchester has his leather jacket and biker boots look quite rough with blood on his white t-shirt and face have came back from hunting a Vampires Nest. It's been a very long night but they had to drive in the morning so they collapse onto their beds and sleep. The motel room is dark and dull looking the windows are never open and they haven't let the maid in all week just in case she seen the guns, so it's messy and scruffy. 4 hours later and its 6am, Sam is woken up by a call from Bobby saying that the boys had to get over as soon as possible as he has a situation at home, but couldn't give Sam the details just yet. So Sam gets up and wakes up Dean to start getting ready, Dean Groans and crawls out of bed half asleep still and jumps into the shower. 'I'm gonna go out for a run, Dean See you later!' Sam shouts to Dean as he is leaving the room.

'Okay, Bitch!' Dean shouts back to Sam. The younger Winchester gets on his jacket and just before he shuts the door behind him he shouts back to Dean 'Jerk!' Dean steps out of the shower with just a towel round his waste when he hears the door shut behind his brother. He walks out of the bathroom and starts getting his clothes on. An hour later and Sam walks back into the room and jumps into the shower. 'So did Bobby tell you anything on the phone?' Dean asked his brother.

'No just that it was urgent and couldn't give me any details on the phone.' Sam shouted back. Dean forced clothes, guns and holy water into the duffle bag while his brother was in the shower. 'Well you better hurry up! Should probably call Cas to see if he could go see if Bobby is okay?' Dean said with a smile on his face at the thought of seeing Castiel. Castiel the good handsome, rugged looking angel hasn't been in the brothers lives for very long but Dean and Sam have gotten close to him and can trust him which is hard to get in their line of work. Dean and Castiel talk more than Sam and Castiel, and Dean is a lot closer to him than his brother is.

'Okay do that!' Sam shouted back to Dean.

Sam is hurting not that he would let Dean know that, it's been 5 Months since the death of the archangel Gabriel and its hitting Sam more than it should be. Sam started shutting down after his death, Dean knows that something isn't right with his brother but doesn't want to bring it up again as he is hiding how he is feeling from his brother and last time he asked Sam bit his head off and didn't hear from Sam in a week, Dean just thinks that he needs a cooling off period but he is pushing emotions away which is very unlike Sam, but he lets him deal in his way, their family has lost too many people for the brothers to start fighting.

Sam is now out the shower and is ready to go but they still need to pack the car. 'I'll go out and pack the car for going to Bobby's; you call Cas and get him to go see Bobby.' Sam ordered. Sam walked out of the room with the duffle bag with all the guns, knives and rock salt plus other bags with their clothes and even more weapons, and shuts the door behind him.

It was almost as if Castiel had been listening in on their conversation and popped into the room just before Dean prayed for him. Dean was in the bathroom just making sure everything was in the bags just before Castiel popped in. As Dean turned around Castiel was right in front of Dean which wasn't a huge surprise for Dean as they have done this routine many times. 'Hello Dean. Sorry, I forgot... personal space.' Castiel said.

Dean didn't want to say that he was fine with him standing so close to him as he didn't know what the angel would say. 'Yeah Cas. I was just about to call for you. What's up?'

'I have to talk to you about something Dean. Is there anything wrong?'

'Not really just need you to check in on Bobby to see if he is alright. But that can wait. What do you want to talk about?' Dean nervously sat on the end of his bed as Castiel treaded slowly behind him.

'Dean... I just...' Castiel started. 'I feel something... Like something I've never felt before...'

Dean was hoping it was the same thing he was feeling. 'Feeling?'

'Yes I don't know how to say this but... I feel differently... Towards you Dean' Castiel finished the sentence very quietly hoping Dean wouldn't hear what he said. Dean heard exactly what he said and filled with hope and stood up and walked closer to Castiel.

'I think I know what you mean...' Dean said as he was walking towards the trench coated angel.

'I'm sorry Dean... I...' Castiel was in mid-way sentence when he was but off by Dean's lips on his. Shocked as Castiel was he didn't complain and kissed him back and wrapped his arms round the hunter's neck pulling him closer. Dean's arms were now wrapped round the angel's waist.

When Dean eventually let the angel go he and Castiel were staring in each other's eyes not saying a word. Then after a few minutes Castiel broke the silence. 'Dean.' Dean realised what had just happened and shocked back into reality.

'I know that shouldn't have happened...' Castiel took the hunter by the hand and looked him in the eyes with a _Its Okay_ look.

'Dean, I wasn't going to say that.' Castiel started. 'I was going to say that, that was amazing but I should probably check on Bobby.'

'I'm glad you thought so, okay but come back fast.' Dean said with a smile on his face. But just before Castiel vanished the Motel room door flew open and a bright white light shined through, so bright even Castiel had to cover his eyes and couldn't make out who it was. 'Who's there?!' Dean shouted.

'No need to shout Dean.' Dean recognised that shaky nervous sounding voice. His suspicions were correct when the light dimmed down and they could see a small man dressed in a white suit with no tie and white shoes, and his brown hair was gelled back in a neat way out of his face. Dean could see him clearly now.

'Chuck?!'

The small man laughed. 'Not anymore. I used to be Chuck now I'm God.' Dean and Castiel both looked at each other in shock wondering if it was all a dream or if he was just kidding them on. Dean laughed nervously and didn't know what to say to God!

'Chu... I mean God' Dean started nervously. 'We have been searching for you for months...The pendant I gave to Cas...' Dean was cut short, as Castiel started walking towards his father.

'Father... Why have you decided to come out of hiding?' Castiel asked worriedly.

'I have come sort out some of my children, and Dean, The pendant didn't work because I didn't want to be found as I'm sure Joshua has already said' God explained. 'So what is going on here? You two look worried about something, if I'm mistaken?'

Dean and Castiel looked at each other worried about what God will do when he finds out about what had just happened before he arrived. 'Well I won't lie to my Father...' Castiel started. 'Me and Dean well we...' his sentence was cut short as God started speaking.

'You two are together now aren't you?' Dean and Castiel shared a _he knows _look.

'Yeah we are' Dean said taking the angel's hand. God put the biggest smile on his face he ever had.

'Finally!' God shouted as he ran up to Dean and Castiel to hug them. 'Look after my son Dean and I will be back. Goodbye!' Then he walked out of the room. Watching God go out of the room Dean went behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his angel's cheek and sliding his head into Castiel's neck.

***Back Outside***

Sam is just about finished with the Impala; He has put the guns, knives, holy water and rock salt into the duffle bag and then closed the bottom part of the boot and then put the duffle bag on top of the door then shut and locked the boot behind him. He started walking off back to the Motel room when all of a sudden he heard a whisper coming from behind him 'Sammy' the whisper said. He looked round and saw nothing so continued walking, then he heard it again but louder. 'Sammy!' He knew he recognised the playfulness tone of the voice. He turned round and face to face... 'Hey Kiddo, missed me?'

'Gabriel?!' Sam said surprised 'You're meant to be dead! Lucifer killed you!' Sam hated himself for sounds upset that he wasn't actually dead. He put on his puppy dog eyes and looked like he was going to cry.

'I'm sorry Sam, he didn't kill me I just had to make people believe that he did, especially Lucifer... Believe me it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.' Gabriel looked upset knowing that he hurt Sam with faking his death and stared at the ground hoping with everything Sam would forgive him. Sam started crying, but trying to hide it from Gabriel.

'I had... I just got used to the idea of you dead and now you show up out of nowhere...' He turned his back on Gabriel wiping tears away from his eyes. Gabriel walked in front of him again wiping a tear away from the tall Winchester's cheek. Sam caressed the angels hand and looked into his eyes. Gabriel was a lot smaller than Sam and had mid-long light brown hair.

Gabriel was scared to move because he was quite content, felt safe in with Sam. 'I came back for one reason Kiddo.' Gabriel was scared to say that reason because he didn't know what the hunter's reaction would be.

'Why did you come back?' Sam looked scared of the answer noticing Gabriel looked nervous on telling him.

'I came back for you Sammy; I couldn't live any longer without seeing you...' Gabriel continued. He was going to say something else but was in shock when Sam kissed him straight after he said that. Gabriel kissed back and pulled Sam closer to him and Sam wrapped his arm round Gabriel's waist picking him up for a deeper romantic kiss. 'So am I forgiven Sammy?' Gabriel said after Sam pulled away.

'What do you think, Gabe?' Sam smiled and kissed his angel again, Gabriel and Sam both smiling in the kiss. After the kiss Sam ruined the moment, 'We need to tell Dean'. Gabriel's smile disappeared when he said that.

'I know we do Kiddo, but is that not dangerous? He will kill me for killing him over and over again, trapping you two in TV land and many other stuff.' Gabriel said frightened. Sam took his hand and started walking towards the Motel room where Dean and Castiel were kissing on the bed.

'I know but trust me I won't let him touch you Gabe.' Sam kissed his angels hand, they reached the door and Sam walked through to see Dean and Castiel on Dean's bed kissing...

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

_A/N - Hope you enjoyed the first part of my Sabriel story! More to come! DaynaDeadly xxx_


	2. Lucifer Is Back

_A/N Sorry so late! but I hope you enjoy it!_

Sam stands still watching as his brother is kissing the trench coated angel. When Dean realises that his brother is standing at the door way he jumps and staggers off of the bed and stands up straightening himself up, looking at his brother with a look of '_don't mention what you saw.' _Sam completely ignores the look from his brother. 'Dean! Are... You... Cas...' Sam couldn't finish his sentence and looked at his brother with his big puppy dog eyes for an explanation of what he just saw.

'Sammy please... Yes me and Cas were kissing but please don't say anything about it' Dean pleads with his brother.

'That doesn't explain anything... Since when are you into dudes?!' Sam had to ask the question and stood back to hide the fact the Gabriel was just outside the door.

'Well... I have been thinking about Cas this way for a while and well it just sorta happened?...' Dean couldn't explain anything apart from the fact that he loved Castiel.

'Well yeah that sorta thing just happens these days doesn't it?' Sam said trying to fit the _'I'm with the trickster' _talk into the conversation. Dean notices that Sam is hiding something and become more suspicious of what Sam is hiding. Dean steps towards his brother, with Sam covering the door from Dean's view every time he moves.

'Yeah it does that. Sammy do you have something to tell me?' Dean finally said as he was walking towards his brother.

'Okay Dean, yes but you have to promise me you won't go off your head.' Sam said with a worrying look on his face.

'Okay... I promise...' Dean said hesitantly scared of what his brother is going to say.

'Well I'm with someone now, someone we both know, It's a guy and someone who we both believed to be dead up until now...' Sam said fast to get it out in the open. Dean looked at his brother very confused and scared at who this person is. 'You can come in now' Sam shouted through the door to his angel. Gabriel walked through the door steadily and slowly. Dean just stared back and forth from his brother and Gabriel with a shocked look upon his face. Gabriel took the tall Winchester's hand and stood behind him for protection from Dean. Dean still standing speechless looking at how much his brother is loved up with The Trickster, while Castiel walks up and hugs them both.

'I am very happy for you both. Now Dean and I can become exclusive as well.' Castiel said cheerily.

'Cas, can you please take Gabriel outside while I talk to my brother?' Dean finally said very calmly. Gabriel let go of his hunter and went outside with his brother. When all they could hear from outside the door was Dean shouting 'Really Sammy?! The Trickster?!'

'Yes Dean, I know how you are feeling about this but I need you to let the past go.' Sam said pleading with his brother.

'Let the past go? Are you being serious?! He killed me over and over again, put us in TV land, sent Cas to god knows where and made us argue to keep us off of his trial... and you want me to let all that go?!' Dean shouted frantically at his brother.

'Yes I know what he has done, but I forgave him the moment he dyed to save us from Lucifer, Do you remember that?' Sam asked.

'Yes of course I remember that Sammy I'm not an idiot. But he's a monster he should be dead.'

'No Dean, you're wrong, Gabe isn't a monster, he's an angel that should count for something!'

'Ha!' Dean shook his head is denial trying to pretend his brother didn't say that. 'Last time I checked angel or no angel, if they kill people they are monsters, and you used to believe that to!'

'Yeah I did, but people make mistakes Dean. I've made plenty and you didn't kill me.'

'Sam, you're my brother of course I wasn't going to kill you.' Dean looked down at the floor and rubbed his eyes remembering everything that happened with Sam and Azazel.

'All I'm asking is for you to at least see that he has changed, give him a chance, I love him...' Sam stopped mid-way not believing what he had just said, then started smiling. 'Yeah, I love him and I have done for a while, please give him a chance.' Sam said begging Dean to give his angel a chance.

'Okay Sammy, I'll give him a chance...' Dean looked hopeful at his brother hoping they are making the right decision. 'Come back in!' Dean shouted through the door to the angels. Gabriel walked through the door timidly looking at his hunter. Castiel ran through throwing his arms around Dean, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel but looking straight at Gabriel. Once Castiel finished hugging his hunter Dean started walking towards Gabriel, he walked up until he was so close to Gabriel it was intimidating. Sam looked over at Castiel then back at this brother worried at what was going to happen. 'Right you...' Dean started by saying to Gabriel 'I don't forgive you for what you done in the past, but you make my brother happy so that's good. But if you take one step outta line you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me?'

Gabriel looked up terrified to give Dean eye-contact 'Yes Dean, I understand. Trust me but trust me if I do anything wrong you will have to beat Sammy to killing me.' Gabriel said jokily to Dean to try and lift the mood. Dean stepped back and started smiling.

'Yeah okay that's true.' Dean said back laughing. Sam walked towards his angel and wrapped his arms around his angel. Dean turned and walked toward Castiel and wrapped his arms around his angel.

'I love you Gabe' Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear.

'I love you too Kiddo' Gabriel said back and kissed his hunter. Just at that moment the motel room door came crashing in, off its hinges. Dean and Sam automatically stepped in front of their angels to protect them. Dean and Sam could see a figure walking into the room, the figure was small, long brown curly hair and had an angel blade in hand. Sam and Dean could recognise her.

'You have to hide me guys Crowley is after me!' the figure said.

'Meg' both Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

'Yeah it's me, now please help me.' Meg said.

'Why should we do anything for you?' Dean asked

'Because I have some information you should know about.'

'What information?' Sam asked quickly

'Hide me and I'll tell you.' Then Sam and Dean brought her inside took the angel blade off of her and made up some hex bags to hide from demons.

'Now tell us what is going on Meg.' Sam questioned.

'Lucifer is back and Crowley needs me to get on the good side of Lucifer, and rumour has it he is only interested in getting Sam.' Sam and Dean looked at each other in utter fear.

'Not again!' Sam said.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

_A/N still a lot more to come! hope everyone is keeping track on the story ! More chapters to come! _


	3. What Happened?

**A/N I know it took a while guys! but here it is Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

_Knock Knock_

'About time! You Idjits took your time' Bobby shouted through the door as he walked towards it. Bobby was the Winchester's father figure; since Mary and John had died he looked after the boys as if they were his own. Bobby reached out for the door handle but he felt something was very wrong as he hesitated to open the door. When he finally opened the door it revealed an unfamiliar figure the figure was tall but Bobby couldn't make out the face. The figure pushed past the old hunter and walked towards the basement. 'Who are you?!' Bobby shouted toward the figure. The tall figure didn't answer but it just kept walking towards the basement, it opened the door without touching it and walked down the stairs with Bobby following with an angel blade in hand. When Bobby entered the basement the door suddenly closed and locked with swift motion. All Bobby could hear was a man's evil laugh, not one that sounded familiar to him. He followed the laughter into the panic room; the figure was standing in the middle of the panic room looking straight at Bobby, with eyes of pure evil. 'What do you want?' Bobby asked with fear.

'I'm here for you Bobby.' Is that last thing Bobby heard before he dropped the angel blade and he and the figure disappeared. All that was behind was the angel blade and the panic room in a complete mess. Just at that moment Bobby and the figure disappeared, Castiel appeared in the middle of the living room.

'Bobby?' Castiel asked, since Bobby usually comes rushing round the corner with the angel blade and this time he didn't. _He couldn't be used to that already right? _Castiel asked himself. Castiel started walking about the house, checked the kitchen, the study and the bedroom the usual places Bobby is, but he was nowhere to be found. Castiel walked into the hall to find the door had been left wide open. That was unusual as Bobby never leaves the front door open. Never. So Castiel disappears in an instance to inform the Winchesters and his brother about Bobby's disappearance.

_****Back at The Motel****_

Dean was waiting nervously for Castiel to return. While Sam is waiting with Gabriel and Meg. 'So you and the archangel then, huh?' Meg asked curiously.

'Yeah me and Gabe.' Sam answered 'Back to Lucifer, what else have you heard? After me? Why?'

'Well you are Lucifer's true vessel' Meg started 'but there are some rumours going about that...' Meg was cut short as Castiel entered the room.

'Dean, Bobby wasn't there.' Castiel said.

'What?! Dean shouted and he started pacing back and forth. 'We need to get round there NOW!'

'Okay' Castiel said and put two fingers on Dean's forehead and Dean vanished.

'Cas...' Sam said laughing. 'He meant drive there, Why don't you go wait with Dean and I'll take Gabe and Meg in the car?' Then Castiel vanished.

'As much as I love spending time with you Winchesters, why am I coming?' Meg asked.

'Because you have information that I need!' Sam snapped back. 'Now get in the car, everything is packed.

'No Sam, I don't think so.' Meg said just before she disappeared.

'Great! The only lead to Lucifer and she's gone!' Sam said frustrated.

'It's okay Kiddo, we will get her back.' Gabriel said taking his hunters hand. Sam and Gabriel walked out of the Motel and into the car on their way to Bobby's.

_****Back at Bobby's****_

'Bobby!' Dean shouted as he stormed off checking all the rooms of the house but Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Dean starts getting angry and upset. _What was Bobby going to tell them? Di he know that Lucifer was back? _

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

Dean heard a phone go, he recognised the ringtone. It was Bobby's phone. Dean was looking everywhere for the old hunters phone. Bobby's house was always messy dust, books and paper everywhere so it was difficult to find anything in the house. Dean eventually found it, the number was unknown but he answered it anyway.

'Dean? Sam?'

It was a familiar voice, Dean knew that voice from a mile away.

'Bobby?' Dean said hopeful.

'Yes, yes it's me Dean. I was taken. I don't have long He'll be back any minuet' Bobby said quietly.

'Who? Who will be back? Bobby?' Dean asked quickly.

'Dean... I... It's...' The line dropped no one was on the other end anymore.

'Bobby? Bobby!' Dean shouted furiously, he threw the phone on the worn-out armchair beside him.

'Dean? What is wrong?' Castiel asked worriedly.

'It's Bobby, Cas... He's gone... We need to find him!' Dean said as he walked past Castiel in a frustrated manner. Castiel followed curiously.

'Dean, we will find him. We will get him back.' Castiel said as he walked towards Dean. Castiel wrapped his arms around his hunter. Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's forehead and caressed Castiel's face, pulling him in for a kiss. As the kiss got deeper Castiel put his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer. Dean still kissing his angel put his hands on Castiel's hips and pushed him towards the couch; Castiel fell backwards over the arm of the couch and landed on his back. Dean pulled off his tee-shirt and crawled on top of Castiel pulling his trench coat and tie off and un-doing his buttons of his shirt kissing up Castiel's chest as he was going along. Castiel couldn't help but smile. Things were just about to get more heated just as...

'Bobby?!' Sam shouted as he walked through the door. Sam walked into the living room and stopped in plain sight with Gabriel behind him watching Dean and Castiel on the couch. Sam cleared his throat to tell Dean that he was in the room. Dean heard Sam and was startled and fell off the side of the couch while Castiel couldn't look more annoyed at Sam and Gabriel's timing.

'Great timing Sammy... Just great...' Dean said as he fought his way up onto the feet and helped his angel up. Sam was still speechless at the fact that his shirtless brother was on top of a shirtless Castiel in the middle of Bobby's home.

'So did you happen to notice Bobby here or were you two too busy?' Sam laughed curiously as he held out Dean's tee-shirt to him.

'Shut it!' Dean said snatching his tee-shirt from Sam 'I was looking he's not here someone took him. He managed to call.' Sam started looking worried for Bobby.

'So what now?' Sam asked.

'Well we look for clues to his disappearance and see if we can trace that phone call.' Dean said. Dean walks towards Castiel and takes his hand. 'Cas comes with me, we will check downstairs and you two check up here.' Dean ordered walking towards the basement. When Dean and Castiel were out of sight in the basement, Gabriel turned round to the tall hunter and jumped into Sam's arms wrapping his arms and legs round the tall Winchester. Sam caught his angel and held him up kissing and softly biting his neck. Gabriel laughed with pleasure and delight and turned his head to kiss his hunter on the lips. 'Hey! You're meant to be looking for clues, save the Hanky Panky business for later!' Dean shouted to the couple with a snug smile.

'Dean!' Sam shouted putting his angel back on the ground.

'Dean! Dean!' Castiel shouted from down in the basement. 'I found something!' Sam, Dean and Gabriel ran down the stairs to the basement to find signs of a struggle, Bobby' angel blade lying on the ground, blood spats on the walls and the panic room door lying open. Dean rushed inside the panic room to find all the devils traps broken and the room unusually empty. The bed that Sam was strapped to when he was on Demon Blood, that was gone, most of the books were gone, mainly the books that were on angels, angel deals and the angels weapons were gone. _Who was in here?_ Dean and Sam thought to themselves. The first thought from everyone...

'Demons...' Gabriel said hesitantly.

'Don't be silly... demons can't pass through this... Bobby built it, he would make sure!' Dean said.

'Only one way to make sure...' Sam started 'But you won't like it...' there was a moments silence with Dean starting at Sam curiously and eventually 'We need to summon Crowley.' Sam continued.

'No!' Dean shouted 'We are NOT asking that 'Son-Of-A-Bitch for help!'

_****A Few Hours Later****_

Sam and Dean have put together the summoning ritual for Crowley. And Sam starts to read the ritual. (Some latin) then Sam drops his blood into the mixture, and it burns up. The brothers looked at each other in confusion. 'He never comes when we ask! Why did we think this time would be any different?' Dean said in a hurry, hoping Crowley wouldn't show up.

'It's only been a few seconds, Dean, give him a chance. He'll show up.' Sam said, looking at Gabriel hopeful. Dean was about to give up when...

'Hello Boys.' A familiar British accent said. Dean didn't want to look to see who it was, since he knew deep down who it was.

'Crowley, you showed.' Sam said in surprise.

'Of course I came, I always do.' Crowley said. Sam laughed in disbelief. 'Hello again Cas, it's been a while.' Crowley continued. He then walked forward towards Dean and was stopped in his tracks, he looked up and saw a devils trap, he was trapped. 'Well this certainly puts a damper on things boys.' Crowley said a bit annoyed.

'Yeah well I would get used to it Crowley, you'll be here a while.' Dean finally said. Crowley looked over at an unfamiliar face.

'Well, who are you? I don't believe we have met?' Crowley asked devilishly.

'Gabriel. The Archangel.' Gabriel answered and shot Crowley a smug smile. While Crowley looked just that wee bit more scared now that The Archangel Gabriel was in the room and could smite him any time he'd like.

'Pleasure. I'm Crowley but I'm sure you already know that' Crowley started. 'So what is it this time boys?' Crowley looked over at Dean as he is the mean and serious one.

'We need your help...' Sam started. Crowley looked sharply at Sam as he continued. 'It's Bobby...' Sam was cut off by Crowley.

'Ahh, you need my help then..' Crowley started off by saying. 'Well I'm sure you know that I won't be doing anything until I'm set free, c'mon Moose, you know me...'

'Crowley! Where is Bobby?!' Dean exclaimed.

'Bobby? Well I'm not sure what you mean Dean.'

'Shut your smart ass up and tell us where he is Damn-It!' Dean started getting angrier and threw holy water over the King of Hell.

'Touchy touchy. Dean, I have no idea where he is. All my demons have been warned to stay away from you boys until...' Crowley stopped talking.

'Until what?' Sam asked.

'Well Moose, the thing is I've said too much already. But I swear I don't know where your precious Bobby is.'

'Gabe? You want to talk to him?' Sam asked.

'Yeah sure' Gabriel said as he walked towards Crowley looking intimidating. 'Tell us where Bobby is now! And Let it be the truth!' Crowley was a bit more scared now, but he put on a brave face.

'Like I've said already I don't know where he is! Now let me go!' Crowley was starting to get annoyed.

'Crowley! You better tell is now!' Dean shouted.

'Dean... Wait... I think Crowley is telling the truth.' Sam said looked between Crowley, Dean and Gabriel.

'Sammy no! He's a demon! He lies!' Dean said in disbelief.

'Look at him Dean. He is scared. And like you said no demon can get past that panic room. This wasn't a demon attack.'

'Son-Of-A-Bitch!' Dean screamed, he started pacing back an fourth.

'Well, now that that is sorted. Let me go.' Crowley ordered. Sam looked at Dean in a _we don't need him _look.

'Fine we will let you go.' Sam said as he broke the devils trap.

'Good Moose. Pleasure to be in your company boys, as usual.' Crowley said just before he disappeared. Sam walked away from the room and Gabriel followed the tall Winchester.

'We need to find him Gabe...' Sam started getting upset.

'We will Kiddo, I promise.' Gabriel said hugging his hunter. Dean and Castiel walked up behind them.

'Well do you guys mind and stay somewhere else tonight? And we will pick this up in the morning?' Dean asked with a hint of _Get Lost _in the question.

'Yeah sure we saw a motel two minuets down the road. We will stay there. See you guys in the morning.' Sam said with a laugh. 'Have fun!' Gabriel walked out pulling Sam behind him. As the door closed Dean looked as Castiel and kissed him.

'Will we pick up where we left off then, Cas?' Dean asked dragging his angel up the stairs behind him...

_****End Of Chapter 3****_

_**A/N Ohhh fun time? Cliffhanger! Next chapter up asap I promise! Please review! I hope you guys are enjoying my First EVER story!**_

_**Until next chapter! Enjoy SNP Fangirls/boys! 3 =] xxxx**_


	4. The First Time

_A/N New chapter. **WARNING: Mature content. **_

**Chapter 4**

After Sam and Gabriel checked into their motel and walked into their room, Gabriel took his hunters hand and dragged the tall Winchester further into the room towards the bed. Sam slammed the door and started kissing his angel, with both making their way to the bed. Once they reached the bed Gabriel fell backwards pulling Sam down with him to land on top of him. The tall Winchester smiled and laughed under his breath while moving his angel's hair out of his face. The two men were starting into each other's eyes smiling, as if that was exactly where they were meant to be. 'I love you Gabe.' Sam said quietly still staring in his angel's eyes.

'I love you too Kiddo' Gabriel said while kissing his hunter and rolling their selves over so Gabriel was then on top. Gabriel started to unbutton his hunters green plaid shirt, from top to bottom kissing Sam's chest on the way down. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, Sam sat straight up tearing off his shirt while Gabriel kissed his neck still sitting on the tall Winchesters lap. Sam started to strip off his angel and started to nibble on Gabriel's ear lobe.

Once Gabriel was shirtless he pushed his hunter back down and undone Sam's blue worn-out jeans, and while he was pulling them off he started to tease his boyfriend by breathing close to his erection. Sam kicked off his jeans and threw Gabriel on the bottom. Sam started to take control and started get rough, but Gabriel loved it. Sam roughly tore off the remaining clothing off of his angel and himself. Before anything else happened Gabriel snapped his fingers and their room suddenly turned into a romantic honeymoon suite, with a huge king sized bed, two champagne glasses beside a bucket with a bottle of champagne in it and a bucket of candy and last but not least a can of whipped cream placed in Sam's hand. 'Kinky' Sam said in reply and starts to apply the whipped cream down his own chest for Gabriel to lick off. Sam got bored of the fore-play with the cream and threw the can away and got out a condom and lubricant. Gabriel took the condom off Sam and applied it to Sam's erection himself, and done the same with the lubricant. Sam threw Gabriel on his stomach so he had access to his angel's hole. Sam applied more lubricant to the hole so his erection could just slide in.

'Ohh...' Gabriel let out as Sam entered his hole. Sam started thrusting back and forth to Gabriel's pleasure, getting faster and harder as he goes. Sam started to lean over and lick and kiss his boyfriend's back for extra pleasure. 'Ohh yeah Sammy!' Gabriel yelled with pleasure.

'Faster?' Sam asked with the intent to go faster anyway.

'Yea Kiddo' Gabriel replied. Sam starts getting so fast and so hard he is reaching climax. 'Ahhh! Keep going Kiddo!' Gabriel yelled. Sam kept going and got faster they both came at the same time.

'AHH!' They both said at the same time. Sam pulled out and lay down beside Gabriel pulling off the condom, and discarding it in the near-by bin. Gabriel and Sam lay in each other's arms both sweating and out of breath.

'Well done Sammy, that was great...' Gabriel finally said once he got his breath back. Sam still lying beside him not able to say a word, he just smiled at his angel. The room went back to normal once the fun was over and Sam put the covers over his angel when Gabriel fell asleep. A few hours after Gabriel was asleep Sam fell asleep with a sleeping angel lying on his chest.

****The Next Morning****

When Gabriel woke up he saw his hunter still asleep peacefully. Gabriel got up and slid his boxers on and walked into the bathroom, when he heard rustling. _'Sam must be up.' _He thought to himself and walked back into the room where his hunter was seen sleeping. 'Hey Kiddo, you want a replay of last night in the shower? 'Gabriel said as he walked into the room with a towel drying his hands. When Gabriel looked up he dropped the towel and ran over to the bed, looked outside at the Impala and even under the bed. 'Sammy?' Gabriel said worriedly 'Sammy where are you?!'

Gabriel was alone in the room. With just a note lying on the bed.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

_A/ N Sorry chapter so short! But I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Next chapter up soon! DaynaDeadly xxx_


	5. Sam Where are you?

**Chapter 5**

_A/N - **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**_

****The Night before Sam's Disappearance****

The door shut tight after Sam and Gabriel left Bobby's house, leaving Dean and Castiel by themselves. Dean walked over to the door to lock it, so no one could enter the house. 'So Cas.' Dean started as he walked toward his angel. 'We're alone, I think we can pick up where we le...' Dean was cut off but Castiel jumping onto his hunter kissing him. 'I take that as a yes' Dean said through laughter. Dean put his angel down and dragged him up the stairs to the room.

Dean and Castiel came crashing through the room of the door not able to pull away from the kiss. Dean pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it onto the floor, then done the same to the trench coat Castiel was wearing. They both fell onto the bed with Dean landing on top. The hunter started undoing the angels tie and unbuttoning the shirt and kissed the angels already erect nipples. Castiel put his hands on Dean's face pulling him towards his face to kiss him. Dean then sat up and took off his tee-shirt and made his way down to Castiel's waist and undone his belt and pulled off his trousers. Much to Dean's surprise Castiel sat up and undone Dean's jeans and pulled them off and his boxers so Dean was completely naked. Castiel took Dean's erection in his hands and started moving his hand up and down, getting gradually faster. Dean stopped his hand and pushed his angel back down and pulled off Castiel's boxers that so he was naked as well. Dean went over to his duffle bag to bring out a condom and lubricant, Dean put the condom on and turned Castiel over and put lubricant on Castiel's hole and entered a finger to get Castiel ready. Castiel let out a grunt of pleasure to Dean's actions. Dean then put lube on top of the condom and got Castiel comfortable before he entered Castiel's hole, and gradually moved in and out of the angel's hole getting faster in each thrust. 'Ahhh' Castiel let out 'harder.' Dean granted his angels wish and thrusted harder for his angel.

'Ohh yeah' Dean shouted. Dean leaned over his angel and kissed the back of his neck and got faster. Both reaching climax. 'Faster Cas?' Dean asked his angel.

'Yes, Dean' Castiel managed to say through each breath. Dean started getting faster. 'AHH' Castiel said as he reached climax. With Dean not long behind him.

'AHH' Dean said as he reached climax. Dean pulled out of Castiel's hole and pulled off the used condom and threw it the bin in the room. Dean then lay down on the bed and moved his angel to sleep on his chest. 'I love you Cas' Dean said kissing his angels forehead.

'I love you too Dean.' Cas said just before falling asleep on his hunters chest. Dean pulled the covers up to cover himself and his angel. Then he fell asleep not long after Castiel.

****The morning of Sam's disappearance****

Castiel woke up to find Dean not beside him, but their clothes were still lying on the floor. Castiel sat up to the sound of his hunter entering the bedroom with just a towel on. 'Morning Sleeping Beauty' Dean said smiling ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

'Good Morning' Castiel said in reply. Castiel started getting up and about to go for a shower, but stopped in midway by Dean hugging his angel and kissing him.

Just at the moment they heard to angel wings. They moth turned around to see a small angel standing in the middle of the room. 'C'mon guys but some clothes on will you?'

'Gabriel get outta here!' Dean shouted hiding Castiel from his brother until the angel was decent.

'No, Dean. Sam is missing!' Gabriel shouted back pleading for their help. Dean rushed over to Gabriel and held him up against the wall holding the angel blade up at Gabriel's heart.

'What have you done with my brother?' Dean barked.

'Nothing! It wasn't me Dean; you have to help me find him!' Gabriel said with tears in his eyes. Dean could tell he was telling the truth.

'Cas. Go check the motel room.' Dean told his angel, just at that Castiel disappeared to the motel. 'You Gabriel tell me exactly what happened.'

'Nothing to tell just I got up, Sam was sleeping. I went into the bathroom turned on the shower, heard movement in the room so walked out thinking it was Sam. And he wasn't there.' Gabriel said to Dean.

'Right take me there...' Dean said just as Castiel appeared back in the room.

'Dean, all I could find was thi...' then Castiel vanished leaving behind the note that he found on Sam and Gabriel's bed.

'CAS?!' Dean shouted as he ran toward where Castiel was. 'Cas!' Dean started getting really worried.

'Dean...' Gabriel said as he held out the note Castiel had before he disappeared. Dean took the note.

The note read:

_If I can't have Sam, No one can. _

_Lucifer._

****To Be Continued****

_A/N - I know it's another short chapter! But you will all find out what happened to Sam soon enough! Please review :) Thank You all for reading ! Hope everyone has enjoyed my story! (:_

_DaynaDeadly xxxx_


	6. Samifer? No!

**Chapter 6**

Gabriel dropped to the floor in tears. Dean dropped the note, took his leather jacket and drove off in the Impala, leaving Gabriel in the motel room. Gabriel left by himself, let out a huge yell 'SAM!' and the door to Bobby's house slammed shut and all the glass/windows broke that was within the house. Gabriel heard sirens coming towards him so he grabbed the last gun on the bed and vanished. Few miles up the road, Dean was furious and driving recklessly with a bottle of beer in his hand. _Why do they always go for Sammy?_ Dean thought to himself, wondering what exactly Lucifer meant by no one can have Sam. Dean was nearing a crossroads when he felt a sudden gust of wind on the back of his neck.

'Dean, don't do this.'

Dean turned around to see a small familiar looking man in the back seat. Dean swerved the car nearly crashing. 'What the?!' Dean shouted. 'Really? God? What now?' Dean just wanted his brother and Castiel back.

'Stop the car!' God shouted. Dean pulled over and turned around to face God but he wasn't there. _Am I imagining things now? _Dean said to himself. So Dean turned back around and started the Impala and drove off towards the nearest motel.

****At Lucifer's hide-out****

Sam woke up and cuddled into who he thought was Gabriel until he really opened his eyes and noticed that this wasn't the motel they were staying at. Sam quickly sat up and wondered who he was lying beside and where he was. Sam got up until he noticed he was still completely naked from the night before. Sam looked about for his clothes which he couldn't see.

'Your clothes are on the chair Sam.'

Sam thought that voice was familiar but it wasn't Gabriel. He turned around to no longer see the man that was originally lying beside him. He got up and covered himself with the covers and walked over to the chair to get ready.

'Now, now Sam. No need to cover up for me.'

There's that voice again. But where is it coming from? It was too dark to see properly. Once Sam has his boxers and jeans on he turned around to see a dark figure at the other side of the room. 'Don't you remember me Sam? We had such a great time before.' The voice spoke. Sam getting more curious.

'You're not Meg or Ruby. Who are you?' Sam asked, not sure he really wanted to know. Sam started to walk towards the figure very slowly watching the figure as close as possible trying to make out the face.

'You're right there; I'm not one of those sluts. What did you see in them?' The voice started chuckling to himself, watching as Sam was walking towards him. 'I'm not Crowley either. Or Balthazar. You want one more guess?' The voice asked Sam. Sam became more curious.

'Yeah no British accent so you're defiantly not them. Give me a clue to who you are' Sam was stalling until he got a look at his face or a way out.

'Hey Sam' The voice changed it was a female, not just any female... It was Jess. The figure came out of the dark. The figure was tall, female, long curly blonde hair. It was defiantly Jess. 'Remember me now?' The figure asked.

'You're not Jess. She died years ago!' Sam said as he started tearing up at the sight of his dead girlfriend.

'Yeah, your right. I'm not Jess. But I make a good impression don't you think?' The figure said. Sam trying to fight back the tears walked towards the figure and held it up against the wall behind them.

'Who are you?' Sam asked fiercely.

'I think you already know. And you're not scared.' The figure said as the voice stared to change into the male voice. 'C'mon Sammy, you know who I am, and you like it.'

Sam took a step back and let go of the figure as the figure changes to the normal vessel. The normal vessel was tall but still slightly smaller than Sam, short brown/blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. He could tell who's eyes they were from a mile away.

'Lucifer.'

'Correct!' Lucifer said as he walked towards Sam. 'Now tell me, why choose Gabriel? My little brother? Why him?' Sam was speechless he can't believe he is having this conversation with Lucifer. Lucifer of all people after everything he never expected this. 'Sam be serious for a minute. Do you really love my little brother?'

'Yes, I love Gabe. Why do you keep asking?' Sam was moving back trying to find a way to escape from where ever they were.

'I want you Sam, I always have.' Lucifer said with a hopeful look that Sam will come running into his arms.

'I'm you're vessel, you killed Bobby and Cas and nearly made me kill my own brother. Why would you do that to someone?' Sam said in retaliation.

'Sam, I.. lo... really.. like you. I don't want you with my brother I want you to be with me.' Lucifer said walking towards Sam with that look of _it's either me or death_.

'Lucifer! I love your brother Gabriel. If you did like me like you say then why? Just tell me why?'

'Why what?'

'Why kill Bobby? Why kill Cas? Why Bring Dean close to death? Why take form of Jess? To hurt me?' Sam said with a heartbreaking look staring into Lucifer's eyes, getting closer to Lucifer as he speaks.

'Because they all had what I wanted, they can't have you. I won't let them! I done it all for you Sammy.'

'No. No one calls me Sammy except Gabe and Dean. You are acting like a protective boyfriend. A psychotic one at that!' Sam started. 'Where are we Lucifer?'

'You should know where we are' Lucifer said completely ignoring the first part of the statement Sam has made. 'You recognise it don't you?' Sam looked about, as much as he could, it was so dark within that room that Sam could hardly see anything.

'No I don't. I can't see anything. All I see is you trying to make me fe...' Sam was cut off with Lucifer kissing him. As much as Sam wanted it he loved Gabriel too much. 'Lucifer! What the hell?'

'I know you enjoyed it.' Lucifer said trying to kiss him again.

'No Lucifer I love Gabriel NOT you!' Sam finally said setting Lucifer off. Lucifer didn't say anything but it was written all over his face, he was hurt. Rejected by the one he loves. Lucifer didn't stand around waiting to be rejected again and with a gust of wind in Sam's face Lucifer disappeared.

****In some other place****

Castiel was trapped in a circle of holy fire, he couldn't see anything part the fire, the room was too dark to see anything. 'Idjit.' Is all Castiel heard from a dark corner.

'Bobby?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah it's me Castiel, take it you're not here to rescue me then.' Bobby asked sarcastically. But of course Castiel doesn't understand sarcasm.

'Of course not Bobby, I am captured as you are.' Castiel said with confusion. Bobby laughed with stupidity.

'Yeah I gathered that.' Bobby started 'So where are Sam and Dean?'

'Sam was captured by Lucifer and I'm guessing that's who has us.'

'Idjits.'

The door flew open and a bright light entered the room Bobby's eyes crossed as he tried to focus on who was entering the room. All they could see was a tall skinny figure couldn't make out if it was a male or female. All Bobby and Castiel heard was 'Hello Again Boys.'

****To Be Continued****

_**A/N Ohhhh the story thickens! I bet you are wondering who this is? :) good! you will find out in next chapter people! **_

_**Keep Reading and Enjoy! Please review! =]**_

_**Dayna Deadly xxxx**_


	7. Devils Apprentice

**Chapter 7**

'Hello again boys.'

The sounded familiar to Bobby and Castiel.

'Comfortable?' The voice continued

They definitely knew that accent. The noticed the figured coming more into focus it was a man, tall and short hair.

'Lucifer would want to know you are both awake and chatty I think.'

The figure was now in the light and could now be seen by both Bobby and Castiel.

'Balthazar.' Castiel said with surprise. 'Balthazar, what are you doing working for our brother Lucifer?

'I like helping family. But luck for you two I don't particularly like working for him soo ill see you both later!' With that Balthazar clicked his fingers and both Bobby and Castiel disappeared. Then Balthazar walked out of the room leaving the door open and made it look like an escape.

****In a Motel Room****

Dean walked through the doors of his motel room and locked the door and closed the curtains of his room.

'I prey to the archangel Gabriel.' Dean started. 'Gabriel please I need your help, I'm in the Valbri Motel in Suffix. We need to find Sam.' Dean stared pacing back and forth convincing himself that Gabriel wouldn't show up.

Just before Dean gave in waiting.

'Dean? Well you're like the last person i expected to hear from.' Gabriel said. Dean started walking forward holding an angel blade up as he talked to Gabriel.

'Right Gabe, none of your tricks, we have to find Sam, Cas and Bobby. Got it?' Dean barked at Gabriel.

'Understood.' Gabriel said with a smirk on his face.

****In Lucifer's Hide-out****

The light started to appear through the window of the room Sam was trapped in. He could see clearly now. The room was kind of like a honeymoon suite in a 5-star hotel. The king sized bed he was lying on was huge and extremely comfortable, as much as he hated to admit it, much comfier than the honeymoon suit Gabriel put up for them. The room itself was massive. There was a balcony but of course Lucifer locked it so he couldn't get out. Sam walked about in the room into the en-suit bathroom, even the bathroom was huge, completely white, a standalone bath, a walk-in steam shower. Sam decided as he was here he would go for a shower. So he turned on the shower and pulled off his black tee-shirt and jeans. Sam felt he was getting watched and stopped in his tracks.

'Please don't stop on my account Sam.' Lucifer said.

'Lucifer please I need some privacy. Get out! Or let me go!' Sam indicated. Lucifer was in silence so Sam just slammed the bathroom door in his face, and took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Outside in the room Lucifer was curious and tried to get into the bathroom. 'Sorry Luci, its locked!' Sam laughed.

'Really Sammy? A locked door wasn't going to keep me out.' Lucifer said as he walked towards the shower. Sam started moving back against the wall just then.

'Boss, the prisoners have escaped.' Balthazar said as he appeared behind Lucifer.

'Really Balthazar? You couldn't hold our brother and an old drunk in the prison?'

'Balthazar? Since when do you work for Lucifer?' Sam asked. Balthazar turned towards Sam to answer his question.

'Sam! That's really not something I wanted to see. Cover up!' Balthazar said covering his eyes. 'Decent?'

'Yeah.' Sam said as he stepped out the shower with a towel round his waist.

'Since now. And yes before you ask, Bobby and Cas are gone.' Balthazar said as he turned towards Lucifer. Lucifer sighed and vanished. 'Right now that he is gone Sam I am going to save you, Bobby and Castiel are safe, their with...'

All Sam could see was white light coming from Balthazar's eyes and mouth, and then he dropped dead, reviling Lucifer behind him with a bloody angel blade in hand. 'Well that was unfortunate.' Lucifer said as he calmly cleaned the angel blade with his shirt.

Sam stood in shock. 'You just killed your own brother.' Sam said stating the obvious. Lucifer laughed.

'Yeah.. and?' Lucifer said before placing two fingers on Sam's forehead and Sam disappeared. 'I can't convince you to choose me so, time to die.' Lucifer said as he disappeared.

****Back at Motel Room****

Dean and Gabriel were standing in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Until Dean broke the silence. 'Lucifer is your brother, where would he take Sam?' Dean asked Gabriel looking hopeful.

'You seem to miss the fact that I ran away! I don't know anything about Lucifer anymore.' Gabriel said in a sarcastic tone.

'No time for sarcasm, Gabe.' Dean snapped. 'What about where he and Jess stayed? California?'

Gabriel snapped his head towards Dean with a _EURIKA_ 'Lucifer would always try and mess with peoples head, going where Yellow-Eyes killed Jessica would definitely be messing with Sam's head.' Gabriel put two fingers on Dean's head and the vanished and re-appeared in California. 'I can sense something. Angels have definitely been here.' Gabriel said as soon as they arrived.

'Who? Is it Lucifer?' Dean asked hopeful.

'No not Lucifer but he was definitely here, but not anymore.' Gabriel said just as he heard the news.

_Earlier today the police were baffled at this serial killer. His mark seems to be burning out the victims eyes. This man, who has been dead, now for a good few hours now, has just been found. A man who is around the ages of 30/40 years of age, short blond hair, Caucasian male, who seems to have no identity, pronounced dead at 7.30am this morning. _

'Balthazar...' Gabriel said. 'He's dead, Lucifer must be stopped!'

'Deal! Now can you go on your angel radio and find out where he is?' Dean said.

'No he can't, but good news for you, I know where he is.'

'Meg.' Dean said staring at the small brunette girl who stands before them offering her help. Gabriel was about to kill her just when Dean stopped him.

'Thank me later, where is your daddy?' Dean ordered.

'Now now Dean, you know you won't get me to squeal with that tone.' Meg said sarcastically.

'Don't start with me Bitch!' Dean said as he held the colt up to Megs head. Meg moved the gun away from her head knowing Dean wasn't going to pull that trigger.

'Lucky for you I'll let you away with that one. I'll show you where they are.'

'They? Sam is there?' Gabriel asked.

'Yeah he has Sam. But I don't know where your pretty boy angel or the old drunk is.' Meg stated. 'Trust me?'

'No we don't but we have no other choice.' Dean said.

Meg took Gabriel and Dean's hand and the vanished.

'They're in there?' Dean said starting up at a very familiar building.

'Yeah but this is as far as I can go.' Meg said. 'If I die it will be fighting Crowley not Lucifer. Good luck boys.' Meg finished as she disappeared.

'Son Of A Bitch!' Dean shouted. 'We need more back up!' Dean said to Gabriel.

'I agree but who can we call for?' Gabriel asked. Just then Crowley appeared.

'Hello Boys' Crowley said 'I take it we found moose then?'

'Crowley? What are you doing here?' Dean asked.

'I came delivering a package, from Balthazar.' Crowley snapped his fingers and Dean couldn't believe who he saw standing right in front of them.

'Cas?!' Dean said running up to his angel hugging him. 'Bobby?' Dean continued hugging his father-like figure.

'You're welcome. Just make sure you kill that bastard!' Crowley said 'That's the only reason I agreed to help that angel Balthazar. Good luck boys' Crowley said just as he disappeared.

Dean stood tall and more confident than ever but still trying to act brave for Castiel.

'Well back to where it all began. Back home Sammy. Back in Lawrence. We are coming for you.' Dean said to himself as he, Gabriel, Castiel and Bobby all walked into the old Winchester's home which is now abandoned and run down.

****To Be Continued****

**A/N Ohhhh =] hope you have all enjoyed it so far! Next chapter soon I promise! =D **

**Please Review =]**

**DaynaDeadly xxx**


	8. Where It All Began

**Chapter 8**

'No, please stop...' Sam pleaded with Lucifer.

'C'mon Sammy, you're stronger than this!' Lucifer shouted 'Fight me Sam, Fight!'

'No... My brother will come for me, he always does.' Sam said as he looked up at Lucifer with a _you'll never break me _look.

'He didn't kill me before what makes you think he can now?' Lucifer said as he cuts Sam more with the angel blade. Sam screams with sheer pain.

'DEAN!' Sam shouted in pain, nearly in tears.

Lucifer brought Sam back to where everything started. Back into Sam's nursery in Lawrence, but now the house was abandoned, no electricity, dusty, dark and damp inside. The wallpaper was half off and all Sam could smell was dampness.

'Ahhh!' Sam screamed in pain again as Lucifer cut deeper into Sam's back. Sam's blood was all over the floor, all the way down his back, coming from his mouth and nose as well. Sam was slowly losing consciousness.

****At front door****

'Should I knock?' Dean asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to walk back into his childhood home, but he knew he had to save Sam.

'Just walk in' Bobby said as he opened the door. 'Sam is expecting us.'

Dean, Bobby, Gabriel and Castiel all walked through the door of the old run down home of the Winchester Family. Dean walked in front trying to be as quiet as he could but the floors creaked throughout the house. 'Well if Lucifer didn't know we were here, he sure does now.' Bobby said in an uncomfortable obvious manner. Everyone had their own angel blade and brought them out for a weapon. Dean whistled to attract any demons already in the house protecting Lucifer. A demon came out of nowhere and attacked them, (a feeble attempt to kill them if you ask me!) Dean stepped forward and stabbed the demon in the stomach without hesitation; he took out the blade and let the body fall to the ground. Dean, Bobby, Gabriel and Castiel stepped over the body and continued to find Sam.

****In the nursery****

'Oh, do you hear that Sammy? I think Dean is here to save you.' Lucifer teased, 'But he is going to be too late.' Lucifer put on an evil smirk and just before Sam could let out another scream Lucifer put a gag round Sam's mouth. 'Now, now Sam, we don't want Dean to appear just yet.' Lucifer said as he kicked Sam over on his back. Sam grunted in pain when he hit the floor. 'Now since you're not going to fight back. This will be a fast but painful death. Poor Dean's gonna have to burn his little brother.'

From downstairs Dean hear the thump of Sam's body hit the floor. 'Up here!' Dean shouted as he pointed up the stairs. He ran up the stairs trying to figure out where his brother would be.

Lucifer started carving through Sam again, letting him suffer before he killed him. 'You should know I don't want to do this Sam. But you really should have chosen me.' Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear as he brought up the blade and...

Dean heard Sam's screaming coming from the nursery and shouted 'Sam's nursery!' to the others to follow. Dean came running through the door just as Lucifer brought down the blade with such force and stabbed Sam right through the stomach. 'Sam!' Dean shouted rushing over to his brother who was now bleeding out on the floor. 'You son-of-a-bitch!' Was all that could come through Dean's lips, tears running down his cheeks turning Sam to face him and pulling off the gag. 'No, Sam. Not again. I won't let you die again!' Dean said as Sam's eye started to close. 'No! God-damn-it! Sam!' Dean brought his little brother in to hug him.

Lucifer was standing looking quite proud of himself even though he knew that he would have 2 angry brothers, an old drunk and Dean Winchester to deal with. Just at that Gabriel came running through the door to see Dean on the ground crying over Sam's nearly-dead body. Then Gabriel tried to run forward to see Sam one more time, but was held back by Lucifer.

'Brother.' Lucifer said with laughter. 'You lost something?' Lucifer continued with a smirk. Gabriel couldn't say anything all he wanted to do was drop at Sam's body to try and save him. Bobby was next to come through and saw Sam, but he ran towards Lucifer with the angel blade to kill him for hurting Sam. But Lucifer used his powers and flung Bobby over the other side of the room and knocked him unconscious. Castiel was next he saw how unhappy Dean looked and wanted to comfort him but Lucifer wasn't going to let that happen.

Sam's eyes closed and he fell forward onto Dean. 'Sammy!' Dean screamed in tears holding his little brothers body up. Gabriel put his hand on Dean's shoulder to tell him he's not alone. Gabriel had tears falling from his eyes and lifted Sam's body from Dean so Gabriel could at least have one last moment with Sam. Gabriel wasn't going to let Sam die so easily and used his powers to heal Sam.

Lucifer laughed 'really brother? Can't you tell? You can't save him. No one can.' Lucifer said with a smirk. Gabriel looked up at his older brother with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Gabriel had healed the outside of his body but he couldn't heal what was inside. Castiel took that chance to kill Lucifer. Castiel ran up behind his older brother and pushed the angel blade right through Lucifer's spine. The bright white light came from Lucifer's eyes and mouth.

'That's for Dean you Son-Of-A-Bitch' Castiel said into Lucifer's ear before removing the angel blade and letting Lucifer's body fall to the ground. Bobby's head eventually popped up over the wreckage.

'What did I miss?' Bobby asked cupping his head in his hands.

They all turned around and walked towards Dean and Gabriel crying over Sam's dead body. Bobby picked up Dean and started walking him out of the room and Castiel had a harder time peeling Gabriel away from Sam as Gabriel was fighting and crying into Castiel's shoulders. 'No! Sam! Cas please!' Gabriel pleaded, to let him sit with his hunter for longer. 'I need to save him! Cas!' Gabriel continued shouting staring back at Sam's peaceful looking body lying on the ground, exactly where he was lying when his mother got burned on the ceiling.

'Don't give up yet.' A familiar voice said from the doorway.

'Can you save him?' Bobby asked the figure.

'Yes I can. But it will take a while.'

****To Be Continued****

**A/N - I know I know I'm sorry! :'( Next chapter will be up soon! I promise!**

**DaynaDeadly xxx**


	9. Devils Dead

**Chapter 9**

_Previously on What You Do To Me_

They all turned around and walked towards Dean and Gabriel crying over Sam's dead body. Bobby picked up Dean and started walking him out of the room and Castiel had a harder time peeling Gabriel away from Sam as Gabriel was fighting and crying into Castiel's shoulders. 'No! Sam! Cas please!' Gabriel pleaded, to let him sit with his hunter for longer. 'I need to save him! Cas!' Gabriel continued shouting staring back at Sam's peaceful looking body lying on the ground, exactly where he was lying when his mother got burned on the ceiling.

'Don't give up yet.' A familiar voice said from the doorway.

'Can you save him?' Bobby asked the figure.

'Yes I can. But it will take a while.'

_Now_

'Thank you father' Castiel said to God.

'I will do anything for my sons' God said in reply.

Bobby, Castiel, Dean and Gabriel went out the room to leave God with Sam.

A few hours had past and eventually the door to Sam's nursery opened. Gabriel stood up first and ran to the door, to see the tall Winchester standing at the door. Gabriel ran and jumped into his hunters arms and kissed him. 'Don't ever do that to me again, Kiddo!' Gabriel said with delight that Sam was alive. Sam laughed and kissed his angel again.

'So what happened to Lucifer?' Sam asked, Castiel stepped forward.

'I killed him.' Castiel said. Sam just stared in shock. Castiel killed his own brother.

'Who cares about the SOB! I have my brother back!' Dean shouted pushed the angels out the way and hugged his brother tightly. 'Don't you dare scared me like that again.' Dean said with tears in his eyes. Sam hugged Dean back

'Don't worry Dean everything is fine.' Sam said in reassurance. 'Thank you... God?' Sam said as he turned towards God.

'No bother Sam. You are my son now, and so is Dean.' God said as looked at his children. 'I will need to take Lucifer back home, see you again soon Winchesters.' God said as he and Lucifer's body vanished.

'So what now?' Sam said. 'I could use a beer.'

'Hell you know I'm in!' Dean said happily.

'Okay Sam. I will have a beer with you' Castiel said in reply.

'And candy?' Gabriel added with a big smirk on his face.

'Yeah Gabe, candy as well' Sam laughed. 'Bobby?'

'Of course ya Idjit!' Bobby said.

Bobby, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam all left the old Winchester house and all piled into the Impala on their way to the nearest pub. Once they reached the pub they saw Meg, Crowley and someone who they believed to be dead! Balthazar!

'Hello boys.' Crowley and Meg said in unison.

'Hey!' Balthazar said 'I'm just here for beer!'

'Balthazar?! Lucifer killed you!' Gabriel shouted.

'Yeah he did, but father just can't let us die!' Balthazar laughed. 'Next round?'

'Hell yeah!' Dean said.

****The next day****

Sam and Gabriel woke up rough; they were lying on the floor of the pub, just about naked; they were both in their boxers. Dean woke up on top of the bar and fell off landing on Balthazar who was hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels. Castiel woke up still on a bar stool sleeping on the counter where Dean was sleeping. Meg woke up quite comfortable sitting up off of a booth chair.

'Well, well, well. Looks like you all had a good night last night!' Crowley shouted to wake everyone up.

'Crowley shut up!' Sam shouted.

'What the hell happened last night?' Dean asked. 'Does anyone remember?'

'Nope...' Sam replied still sleeping.

'No...' Gabriel said.

'Shut it Dean!' Balthazar said pushing Dean off of him.

'No.' Meg said laughing.

'No I don't Dean.' Castiel replied. 'Where is Bobby?'

'Not again!' Sam said as he startled awake.

They all heard to toilet flush and looked over at the bathroom. 'I'm here ya Idjits! I woke up in the shower...' Bobby said.

Dean pulled himself up onto his feet and took another swig of whiskey. 'Right! Ready to go!' Dean said as he took the bottle off of Balthazar and pouring the whiskey over him to wake him up. Balthazar shook his head and got up. Dean walked over and pulled Meg off of the booth to get her up and then turned around to Sam and Gabriel 'WOW! Don't need to see that Sammy!' Dean said as he covered his eyes. Sam woke up and realised Gabriel's boxers where half off. So he shook Gabriel awake and pulled his boxers up. Dean then walked over to Castiel and kissed him lightly on the lips even though Castiel was already awake.

'Aww that's cute Squirrel, now can we talk about the whole hell doesn't have Lucifer?' Crowley interrupted. Dean turned around and stared at Crowley with a _why are you still here _look.

'You are king of hell, you're lucky we haven't killed you as well' Dean shot back while he picked up the angel blade that was used to kill Lucifer and stepped forward thinking about killing Crowley.

'Maybe later then.' Crowley said and vanished.

'Son of a bitch! Why is he still alive?' Dean turned around and asked his brother.

'Since he has been useful. He isn't now, so let's kill him.' Sam said in reply while putting on his shirt.

****To Be Continued****

**A/N - I know its quite short, hit writers block! Will try and get next chapter up asap! =D My new story Diamond Eyes is up! Nxt chapter will b up soon as well, same for Fall For You! =] **

**Thanks For Reading =]**

**DaynaDeadly =] Please Review! =D xxx**


End file.
